Purpose
by Okamidemon
Summary: Vocaloid VY2 Yuma feels as if he is living the same days over and over again. With no purpose, besides singing for the pleasure of humans, he lives his life without care. Until he met a young man with short and soft blue hair. With deep blue eyes, and a smile that sparked hope inside Yuma's metal core. "I want to see him again... I finally... have a purpose to live..." YumaXKaito
1. Chapter 1

Everyday is the same. I sing and recharge, and watch watch the humans below, walk past the facility. I am not human. I am a Vocaloid, VY2 Yuma. I sing for the pleasure of humans. I sat up from my bed, unplugging the charger from my side. I covered the charger opening with the door and got up. What should I do today? Should I go out today? I stared out the window in my room. Maybe I'll find something different today…

I put on a shirt and walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Do you want to go out again, Yuma-kun?" A woman's voice asked.

"I told you to not call me that," I sighed, "I want to go out again."

The woman laughed, "why do you keep wanting to go out? It's not like you can do anything."

The door unlocked and I walked out. The woman leaned back on her chair and looked at me. I glanced at her, "who do you think is at fault?"

The woman laughed, "It would be yours, after all, we never installed anything to make you think on your own, but you ended up thinking on your own. It's your own fault for wanting to be human even though you can't. You are just a robot."

I ignored the woman and walked into the laboratory. The other professors looked at me and murmured to each other. I walked past them and headed down the elevator, and out to the natural outside. Kids saw me and ran to their parent asking what was I, teens mumbled to each other and pointed at me, adults moved their kids away and glared at me. How long have I been here, that I am already used to this treatment. I stared up into the blue sky. I guess all robots are supposed to be used to this. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed away from the facility.

I was able to go anywhere, because they could find me anywhere. The humans moved out of the way, some taking their phones out and snapping a picture or recording a video. I kept walking. I could not get tired, for I run on energy. I could probably walk for miles and miles before stopping in my tracks and come crashing down. I had nowhere to run. I could not get away from the facility where I was made. I had no other meaning than to sing for these humans.

.

I stopped at a park and sat down on a bench. Where am I? The facility is in Tokyo… I guess I'll just have to wait till they call me back. I watched the young kids running around and smiling. To smile… I had never experienced happiness…

"May I sit here?" A young man smiled at me.

I sighed, not looking at him, "do what you want."

The man sat down and sighed happily, "ah~ I'm tired."

I looked at the man. His hair was a dark blue and fell down to his neck. His eyes were also a deep blue. I looked at all the other empty seats. Why did he sit here? I sighed, "if you sit here, people will look at you weird."

The man turned to me and smiled, "why is that?"

Does he not know? That I'm not human? A tiny spark of hope, for some reason, sparkled in my heart-like core. I don't want to tell him… "nothing," I replied.

"Is that so?" The man smiled happily.

"Name. Do you have one?" I asked.

"Of course I have one," the man looked at me as if I were the stupidest thing he had ever seen, but then smiled at me once again, "Kaito."

"Kaito…" I repeated.

"Now yours."

"...Yuma," I replied, unsure and scared that he would know that name.

"Yuma-kun, is it?" Kaito laughed, "nice to meet you!"

"Y-yeah…" I nodded. I remembered that I would be called back. I quickly turned to him, "where… where are we!"

Kaito stared at me in surprise, but then calmly told me. Kaito told me many things about himself, but only asked me once, what I do, which I looked away in silence. I couldn't tell him. I don't want him to think know that I am just a robot. I soon received a notification in my head to return. I quickly got up and turned to find a place where no one can see me. I apologized to Kaito and told him I would come again, "please wait for me."

Kaito nodded and smiled brightly at me. I ran into an alley and kept running until I saw no humans behind me. I stopped at touched my ear, "you can bring me back now."

"Alright."

In a flash of white light, I appeared in my room again. I stared out the window, that I would always stare out of, with no hope in my eyes. But now I have something to look forward to.

"How was your day out, Yuma-kun?" The woman asked again.

I ignored her.

"Hey~" She repeated.

I sat down onto my bed and grabbed the charger that lay on the ground.

"Listen to me, you stupid piece of metal!" The woman snapped.

"Who are you talking to? To you, I am not 'Yuma-kun.' To you, I am only Yuma," I glared up at the security camera in my room.

"You!"

"Let me ask you this, 'How are you getting money?'"

The woman shut up.

I slipped of my shirt and opened the door covering my charger opening.

"Good night," the woman scowled at me.

I plugged myself and laid down. I want it to be tomorrow… I want to see him again. He who treats me like a normal human… I repeated his name in my mind over and over again until I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! This is just the beginning! Yay~ (cheers...) ... Please, if you see any errors, tell me in review or PM! I really appreciate it~ So thank you and please look forward to the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly walked into the park, looking around. He's… not here. I sighed sadly, slowly losing hope, I guess it was too good to be true. I sat myself onto the bench I met Kaito on. I got too excited for nothing. I stared into the blue sky.

Kaito leaned over me, "Yuma-kun."

I jumped up in shock, "Katio! Ouch!" We bumped heads.

Kaito knelt down holding his head, "Y-Yuma-kun?"

I bent down quickly, "are you ok?"

Kaito pouted, "you ask if I am ok, but you show no emotion…"

"Emotion?" I repeated.

"Do you not know what that is?" Kaito got up and sat on the bench. Kaito looked up into the sky, "how should I explain this…"

I sat onto the bench and looked at him.

"Emotions, are like expressions!" Kaito pointed to his smiling face, "like smiling."

I stayed silent. Emotions and expressions are the same thing?

"Do you understand?"

I nodded silently.

"Then smile more."

"Smile?" I glanced away from Kaito, "... how… do you smile?"

I swore that I saw Kaito looks sad for just a second., but Kaito smiled again, "you really are a pampered little boy."

I stayed quiet.

Kaito and I talked for many hours, from talking about the small weeds popping out between the tiles, to the great skyscrapers that towered over us. Kaito kept talking. Even if I did not answer one of his questions, he would laugh and bring up another topic.

Why does he keep wanting to talk to me? I stared at Kaito silently examining every strand of his hair, his pale neck, and everything else that I could see with my robotic eyes. Kaito always smiled at me.

"Are you hungry?" Kaito got up, turning to me.

"Hun… gry?"

Once again… I feel as if Kaito had, for just a second, stop smiling. Kaito sighed, "you really…" He smiled at me and told me to wait for him here. He ran to a food cart then came back holding two ice creams, "here."

I took the ice cream from his hand, "thanks…"

Kaito sat down next to me, licking his ice cream happily.

I looked at the white swirl on a cone that I held. I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked it. It was cold and sweet.

"Do you like it?" Kaito smiled at me, "this is my favorite food."

I nodded. I opened my mouth to thank him only to be stopped by the incoming message from the facility, VY2 Yuma, please return to the facility. Master has come to see you. This is urgent. We repeat, this is urgent. I clenched the ice cream in my hand. I stood up.

"Do you need to leave?" Kaito asked.

I sadly nodded, "sorry…"

"It's alright," Kaito smiled at me, "we can meet again tomorrow."

That's right. I can meet him tomorrow. I turned to Kaito, "yeah, I will see you tomorrow. Promise." With that I turned around and ran off. I ran into another alley this time, so people won't suspect me for anything. I stopped and called the facility, "you may transport me now."

In a flash of white light, I was transported back. I looked around my room. Master wasn't in my room. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" The woman growled. She was still angry about what I told her?

"Master had called me. Let me out," I demanded.

"Still talking to me like that!"

I cocked my head back and looked at the security camera, "to Master, I am more important that a bitch like you. If I tell him I want you out… what do ya think will happen?"

The woman snapped, slamming the switch so hard that I could hear it from my room, "you brat!"

The doors slid open and I walked out. I glanced at the woman. She glared at me angrily, unable to do anything. I sighed, "where is Master?"

The woman flipped her hair, "how would I know?"

"I'm pretty sure you know," I glared at the woman, "let me ask you again, so I don't have to waste anymore time. Where. Is. Master?"

The woman flinched. She gritted her teeth and walked towards me, "f-follow me."

I followed the woman. It's not like I want to see Master… but if I don't then I probably will receive punishment, then i won't be able to go see Kaito tomorrow. We walked out into the laboratory and walked up the metal stairs that lead to a platform for looking at what every scientist is doing. A middle aged man stood in the middle, wearing a white laboratory coat. Long white hair that was tied back fell down to his hip.

I walked up to the man, "Master."

The man turned around and smiled at me, "how are you, Yuma?"

"Fine," I bowed to Master, "how was your trip, Master?"

"It was great," Master patted my head, "there were a lot of beautiful scenery… maybe I should have taken you, and let you explore more places than the facility."

"I would just waste your time," I replied.

Master laughed, "I don't think you would."

"I am honored to hear that."

"Master," the woman behind me walked past me, pushing me out of her way, "welcome back, how are you feeling after your trip? Would you like a drink?"

I stared at the woman flirting with Master.

Master frowned, "I was talking to Yuma you know."

"Eh?" The woman looked up at Master, fear slowly filling her mind.

"How troublesome. To have female workers. All they do is flirt," Master grabbed the woman's head.

"M-Master?" The woman panicked.

I stared in silence. That's right. Master doesn't care about any humans… because, he can simply make the perfect woman and make her do anything he wants. How many times, when I was still being tested in Master's house, have I walked into the house to see Master 'playing' with a woman robot.

"Yuma," Master threw the woman against the short fences that surrounded the platform for safety, "come here."

"Yea, Master," I walked past the woman who was trembling in fear.

"Do you think we should keep her?" Master asked.

I hesitated, "... she is already terrified. I think that she will try to get out."

"And then leak information, correct?" Master continued.

I nodded silently. I hated what was going to happen next, but I had to be truthful with Master…

Master took a remote out from his pocket, pressing one of the many buttons on it. The short fences elongated while turning into glass. The platform cut off from the bridge and was engulfed in a ball of glass that only the people inside could see out. People outside would only see a grey ball in place of the platform. Master held out his hand, making the information on the woman pop out of the remote Master held, "let's see… family… memory… then delete!"

The information disappeared along with the memories of the woman in everyone that knew her. I stared at the woman who kept shaking her head. She muttered, "w-what are you going to do?"

Master smiled, "Yuma, please show her."

"Yes… Master…" I walked towards the woman. Ah… I hate this… I held out my hand. Pixels flew into the center of my hand quickly turning into a katana.

"You! Do you plan on killing me?" The woman screamed, "you'll get fined and sent to jail!"

"No one knows you anymore," I mumbled, slowly pulling out the sword from the sheath.

"What are you talking about!"

"Everything… of you. Is gone," I pulled out the sword and pointed it at the woman. I raised the sword above my head, "sorry…"

.

I layed on my bed quietly charging. I looked at my hands. These hands had killed so many… mostly robots… but humans too. This facility doesn't allow anyone to leak any information, even the smallest like how many tables there are in the facility. If someone tries to leave… Master wants them dead… also meaning that I have to get rid of them.

I sighed. Even the robots I destroyed… I felt as if… they were just like me. With feelings, and the wanting to be free from this place. I stared out the window. If Kaito finds out what I am what will he do? Will he run away? Will he look at me with disgust? Or maybe he won't even look at me at all… I closed my eyes. I can't think like this… If these worry me, then… I just have to make sure he doesn't find out. I want to protect him from that knowledge… or more like… I don't want him to hate me. What do you call this? This feeling…

Is it protection… but I feel that it is something more. I looked out the window. Couples were clinging each other and kissing in the opening. Love… Is it possible that I can love someone? To love someone… a strong feeling of attraction to another… I shook my head, how can a robot love? Although… I have always wished to be human. So if I am able to love… maybe, just maybe, Kaito will like me more and not suspect me to be not human.

I nodded to myself, love. Ah… I want to see him soon. I want to ask him many things. I want to make him laugh on my own. I want… to smile with him.

* * *

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ Murder~ ah~ ... I'm sorry... for the bad ending of this chapter... I will make it up for you people... by... posting this chapter... jk... I will make a more exciting (...) chapter 3. Yes...

Anyways, if you liked this chapter, yay, thank you. And if you have any corrections or tips for me, please PM me or leave it in the reviews~ Yay~ Banzai! It's very rainy this weekend... maybe that's why I decided to write a depressing story... ha ha ha... I'm sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuma-kun?" Kaito leaned towards me, bringing his face very close to mine.

I backed away quickly, covering my face with my hands, "K-Kaito!"

Kaito smiled at me, "you're embarrassed~"

"That's stupid…" I looked away from Kaito.

Kaito smiled at me, "you seem to understand what emotions and expressions are more."

"That's thanks to you."

"You talk a lot more now too~" Kaito leaned back onto the bench. I had been coming to this park everyday and learning what many things are in this outside world. But still… I haven't told Kaito anything about myself. How could I? Kaito would always ask me once a day, but I would always stay silent.

I sighed, "Kaito, aren't you bothered about how you don't know a thing about me?"

"I do know something about you."

Shocked, I sat up straight. Is it possible he knows? I panicked, "what are you talking about? I never told you anything."

"You don't need to tell me," Kaito touched my cheek with his hand, "that you are a sweet young man that would always listen to me babbling away."

His hand was cold. I touched his hand, "Kaito…"

Kaito's eyes somehow looked sad… but for what reason, I do not now. Kaito kept smiling at me, "is something the matter?"

"Your hand… is so cold."

Kaito pulled away his hand quickly, "wh-what are you saying? It sounds as if you are saying that I am a robo-" Kaito paused, then waved his hands in front of him, "I-It must be because it is winter!" Kaito pointed at me, "or maybe it's your hands who are cold."

Kaito… he is hiding things from me… but I can't blame him. Who would tell a person, you know nothing about, your secrets or private life? I sat back on the bench, "It is cold… right?"

"P-probably…" Kaito calmed down.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Kaito, "wear this."

"But Yuma-kun, now all you are wearing is a T-Shirt! I-I don't need this," Kaito looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Bu-"

I pressed my finger against his lips, "If you want to make me better, then wear my jacket."

Kaito's face turned red.

"Kaito?" I looked at him in confusion. Why is his face all red? Is this another emotion? I touched his forehead with mine. If I remember… humans do this to see if another human is sick…

Kaito's face turned a brighter red. His lips trembled, "Y-Yu-Yuma-k-ku-kun…"

"Kaito, are you alright?" I stared into his eyes, our foreheads still touching.

"Y-Yu-Yuma-kun…" He stuttered.

I backed away and sighed, "I don't understand… is this another emotion, Kaito?"

Water ran down Kaito's face from his eyes. Kaito looked at the ground, "stupid Yuma… why… can't you understand emotions… at a time like this…"

"Kaito…" I stared at Kaito. I made him sad… I have to make him happy… I closed my eyes, emotion : where water flows from one's eyes. My system searched the many reasons, sadness, to cry. To cry… is sadness… I searched again, emotions : when one's face turns red - to be embarrassed - example - when one's loved one embraces them.

Loved one. I looked at Kaito who sat in front of me, staring at the bench. Is it possible? I leaned towards Kaito, "Kaito…"

Kaito looked up at me, "what now?"

I pressed my lips against his. To kiss - touch with two's lips as a sign of affection and love. Kaito looked at me in shock, but he did not resist. Our lips separated.

Kaito stared at me, his face, still red, "Y-Yuma-kun…"

"Sorry…" I apologized.

Kaito smiled, "why do you apologize?"

"I made you sad… so-"

Kaito hugged me, "well, I'm not now, so don't apologize anymore.

"Kaito… I think…" I slowly wrapped my arms around Kaito, "I think I love you…"

Kaito buried his head into my chest, "I hope you do…" Kaito looked at me with a smiling face, but water was still flowing from his eyes, "because I love you too."

I hugged Kaito tightly. I don't understand anything… Don't tears mean sadness? Then why does Kaito smile so happily while he cries? I don't understand… But… one thing I do understand… is that Kaito loves me, just like I love him…

.

I layed on my bed plugged in. Today… was quite nice… Ever since I met Kaito… I have always looked forwards to another day. I touched my lips. Kaito's lips were so soft… but… something bothers me… Kaito's body… felt as cold as mine.

It's as if… he is exactly like me… I touched my chest, my body, is not real. Inside, instead of muscles and organs, are metal joints connected to a metal core that is like a heart in a human. I sat up and walked to the door. I touched the door. It opened. I stared in amazement, "It's… unlocked…"

I walked out and looked around. Is it because no one has taken place of the woman? I walked towards the door that lead to the laboratory.

"This is quite interesting…" I heard Master's voice.

I peaked into the side room. Master was talking to an assistant.

"Have they gone yet?" Master asked.

"No, sir," the assistant answered.

"Then I will accompany you guys."

"You needn't do that… we can take care of him ourselves."

"Well, I haven't seen him for a long time. So I kinda want to see how he is before shutting him down."

Shut down? Are they going to shut down another robot?

"I understand," the assistant nodded.

"What information do you have on him?"

"Well, according to Miss Minami, he has short blue hair and was seen talking to Yuma everyday."

My eyes widened. Kaito…

"So it is him…" Master laughed, "that woman was actually useful!"

"Should we leave soon?"

"Nah… I'm quite tired today…"

"But, sir… If we don't shut him down quickly, Yuma will get too attached and it will affect his singing after Kaito is shutdown."

"So you already sent them in, huh?"

"I am truly sorry."

I backed up in shock. Kaito… Kaito… Kaito… I have to get him away. I ran into the laboratory. The scientists all gathered up trying to stop me. Master appeared behind me, "so it's already too late?"

I glared back at him. I turned and pushed my way out of the facility. Running with all my might, I almost reached the park, but was stopped at seeing many security guards from the facility surrounding the park. Master appeared behind me and whispered into my ear, "it's already too late, Yuma."

With that, my mind went blank. I was put on standby. I was not supposed to be able to think, but I repeated Kaito's name in my mind. Kaito… please… escape…

I beg of you...

* * *

A/N: Ah ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha~ Ah ha ha ha~ ah... ha ha... ... i'm sorry... So like... was this chapter better... maybe ya hate me now for making it so like... what's ganna happen next? I don't know... Well...

I hoped you liked this chapter, and please leave a review or PM me, if you have any tips, corrections, or you just want to scold me for leaving you hanging! Thank you people! I hab DevientArt~ Pls check out account. If ya wanna see pretty pic of this story maybe (if I do any...)


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up quietly. Kaito… where is Kaito… I looked around. I was in my room again. I looked at the calendar, "It's still…"

I ran up to the door quickly, I got to save Kaito! The doors were unlocked. I ran into the laboratory. No one was there… I looked around for any sign of movement. Where would they be… The experiment room! I ran across the bridge towards a door that led to the experimentation room.

I held out my hand, sucking in pixels to form my katana. I guess this could be useful for once… I ran into the room quickly, looking around. I couldn't see anyone. They have to be here… where else would Master-

"Stay still now… or it might hurt," I heard Masters voice. I quickly followed the voice through the many rows of tanks for making robots. Kaito please be safe…

I saw Master and Kaito. I ran in and pulled out my sword, pointing it at Master, "don't move, Master…"

Kaito looked at me in shock. Kaito was tied up on a table with his mouth taped.

"Yuma… you woke up!" Master smiled at me.

"Step away from Kaito."

"I can't do that… I'm not done with him," Master held up a screw driver.

I clenched my teeth, "what do you think you are doing to a human?"

Master laughed, "human? Kaito? A human? You really are stupid!"

I glanced at Kaito. Kaito looked away from me. Kaito… "What do you mean?"

"Kaito isn't human, ya know?" Master turned to Kaito, raising the screw driver above his head.

"Wait!"

Master swung the screw driver down, dragging it threw Kaito's stomach. Kaito's eyes widened in pain, tears running down his cheeks. Master grinned, "he's one of you."

"K-Katio!" I ran forth towards Master.

"You can't do anything…" Master brought out his remote, pressing a pink button on it.

My body stopped and I fell down on the ground, "you…"

"Now just watch," Master walked up to me and pulled me up by my hair. He leaned me against a tank and adjusted my head so I could see Kaito. He walked back to Kaito who was struggling to free himself and get to me. Master pulled out a drawer that was near the table and pulled of a wrench.

No… no… Kaito… I don't want to watch. I don't want to see… I don't want this to happen… Kaito! Master glanced at me, then laughed, "shall we start?"

Master used the wrench to pull out the cords inside of Kaito's body. He one by one cut them and Kaito, one by one, lost connections to his limbs. Master was smiling throughout it all. I couldn't move at all… all I could do… was watch Kaito have his limbs and insides get cut and destroyed.

I couldn't do anything… It's all my fault… If I had not met Kaito, than he wouldn't have gone through this… Everything… everything… every… thing…

"VY2 Yuma: Malfunctioning. Lost control. Repeat, lost control. War- Warini- Warni- Lo- Control," the words repeated in my mind.

"What?" Master looked at me.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill… Master. Target selected. Destroy. Destroy. Erase. Erase. All humans in the facility. Objective set. Enable? Yes or No?

"Yes," I mumbled.

Enabled. Command approved. My mind went blank.

"Why?" Master sounded scared, "it won't work! Y-Yuma! Stop at once! Yu-"

What's going on? I hear screams… The alarm of the facility… it's going off…

"VY2 Yuma is out of control! Please pre-"

More screams… Out of control? What are they talking about? I'm unconscious right now… Master put me on standby… I can't do anything…

Objective Reached. Returning… Returning…

I could see again… I stood in the middle of the platform in the laboratory, "why am I-" I fell down in shock. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Blood dripped down from the platform. Everyone… is dead… "who… would have…" I remembered Kaito, "Kaito!"

I ran down the steps. Running into the experimenting room, I ignored all the death that surrounded me. I stopped at the place where I was before I lost consciousness. Master lay on the ground, blood spilling out of his body. I quickly ran up to Kaito.

"Y-Yuma-kun…" Kaito mumbled, his voice becoming static.

"Kaito… I-" I started.

Kaito smiled at me, bringing up his hand up to my face with the last of his energy, "I love you, Yuma-kun… promise me…"

I felt water running down my face, "no… Kaito, please don't…"

Kaito laughed softly, "you can cry… so cute…"

"Kaito, don't joke around!" I shook my head.

"Sorry… promise me… that you will… keep liv-" Kaito went silent, the light in his eyes faded away.

"Kaito?" I shook Kaito's body lightly, "Kaito! Kaito!" Tears kept running down my face. Why? Why? "Kaito!"

.

I stared at Kaito's body floating in the experiment tank. Kaito… I turned to see all of the scientists' dead bodies also floating in the tanks. I walked up to the tank of Master's. I smiled, "Master… please don't worry… I will make good use of you… and everyone else!" I laughed. That's right. I killed everyone. I spun back around to Kaito's tank, pressing my head against it. Kaito's head, just across from mine, floated silently. I smiled, stroking the glass, "Kaito… I will fix you… I promise…" Yes. This is my purpose. Even when Kaito was taken for me... Another purpose soon appeared... To bring Kaito back... to live...

I laughed loudly, "everyone… all who took away Kaito from me…" I grinned, "I will make you of use…" No one will know what happened here… I stared at the remote Master used to control everything, covered in Master's own blood. This facility… doesn't even exist in people's mind… So I don't need to worry. Once Kaito is fixed… we shall live together… all alone…

I walked towards a body on the table where Kaito was disassembled. Taking out a screw driver Master used, I smiled, "shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: ... ... ...

So... ... yeah... I finished this quick... ...


	5. Purpose to Meaning

…

…

Tank 02 has been opened.

.

I ran into the experimental room where I kept Kaito and the others. I saw Kaito on the floor, looking up at me.

"Kaito!" I called out his name.

He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"Are you unable to talk?"

Kaito tried to talk again, but the same results came out.

"That's ok…" I picked Kaito up and brought him out of the room. Finally… after all these years… he has finally awoken.

.

I walked out of my room into the living room. Kaito sat in front of the fireplace looking around at the room's decorations and structures. I placed the items that I brought out from my room on the side table near the couch. I took the notebook and pencil and handed them to Kaito, "Kaito, you can write what you want to say on here."

Kaito began writing quietly. I smiled at him and grabbed the towel and clothes, "Kaito, put your arms up for a second.

Kaito nodded and held up his arms.

I slipped the shirt over him. Did I grow or something? My shirt looked like a short dress on Kaito…

Kaito pulled down the shirt after realizing that he was not wearing any clothes. I laughed softly. It's just like before. Kaito, who is shy, but outgoing, loving, and energetic, is finally back into my arms…

I tossed the towel onto Kaito's head and began drying his hair.

Kaito seemed to have finished writing. He turned to me and handed the notebook to me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I read what he wrote. My eyes widened in shock, "'who… are you...'"

* * *

A/N: So... since you people liked this story, I decided to make another... story continuing it. The story name is 'Meaning.' I hope you will like it!


End file.
